


Injured

by eternalEnigma



Series: The Spellstone Chronicles [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I hate titles, Titles are hard, Wings, death mention, no one's actually died though, offhand description of injury, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalEnigma/pseuds/eternalEnigma
Summary: The last thing Vexen expected when he paid Zexion a visit was to find him wounded.





	Injured

Vexen has not heard from Zexion in over a week. Not since before he set out on his latest assignment.

But still, upon paying him a visit, he most certainly did _not_ expect to find him curled up in bed, wounded beyond the help of their regeneration capabilities and completely still but for the slow rise and fall of his breath.

“That looks infected.”

The sound of another’s voice will rouse him from their typical stupor; if he doesn’t respond, that would mean that he’s even worse off than he appears.

“It’s fine.”

Zexion’s voice is muffled by the wing covering his face and half his body, and Vexen’s sure the only reason he isn’t completely hidden under it is that curling into a tighter ball would mean aggravating the wound even further.

“You’re dying.”

It isn’t a question. The gash spans half his back, cutting right between his wings where it’s nigh impossible for him to reach even with them dismissed, and it isn’t even properly bandaged. At least it seems that he tried to clean it at some point.

One could assume that he lost enough blood to make functioning difficult without putting him completely in danger of fading. But if he doesn’t receive treatment soon, that could change very easily.

“Well… I suppose that’s fine too.”

“What do you _mean_ that’s fine?!”

Zexion tilts his head just enough for him to see Vexen out of the corner of his eye–it’s filmed over with blue, glowing far more than it should be when he’s only using enough magic to maintain his wings. “Vexen, tell me. How–how much would it take to heal me, at this point? Surely more than it would to help a new…a new mage adjust. And besides, I’ve already informed my successor. They’re ready, whenever it happens.”

He doesn’t have to explain what “it” is–but he’s assuming Vexen will just _let_ him fade.

“Alright, you.” He snaps, leaning over him just to confirm his suspicions–sure enough, as soon as Vexen touches Zexion’s forehead he jerks away with a chagrined hiss, too hot to even _pretend_ to tolerate the freezing temperature of his hands. “You’re feverish. Sit up so I can bandage that. I’m not watching _another_ mage of illusion fade just because _you_ , when you’re not even fully lucid, think it would be more practical.”

It takes a moment, but evidently Zexion decides it takes less effort to listen than it does to argue, and however slowly he does so, he complies.

“And dismiss your wings–I know having them feels safer, but they’re in the way and the drain on your magic is _absolutely not_ helping you recover.”

That takes him a little longer, but right as Vexen’s about to repeat himself, Zexion’s wings vanish into wisps of smoke.

“There you go. Now _don’t move_ while I go get something to clean that with…”  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill: https://3ternal3nigma.tumblr.com/post/160537847727/that-looks-infected-its-fine-youre


End file.
